Wait For Me
by DigitalTears
Summary: Will you wait for me? AnzuXYugi hearts XD Mostly Romance, not that much Drama though! XD CHAPTER 3 IS UP! I REPEAT CHAPTER 3 IS UP! FINALLY FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. But I do own this plot. **

_**This is going to be pretty short, ok? Sorry that is it but…I don't know this chapter will be short…. **_

**Wait For Me**

_Will you wait for me?_

_I always will _

_Am glad_

_Am glad because you are happy! _

_You are?_

_Yes…_

_I couldn't believe the dream I just had! I knew it was a dream from the start! I kept on having this dream ever since I knew him, but I kept on blocking it from my mind. Now it's haunting me. I better get to school….._

"Hi Yugi!"

"Anzu Hi!"

_His always so happy…why do I always get like this when am with him? I wonder if he feels this way about me._

"Anzu Are you ok?"

"Oh um sorry Yugi…"

I got to stop thinking like this, it might worry him….sigh

"So Yugi are you um,"

"Anzu you seem worried about something? Something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, well, we better get to Honda & Jounouchi; we have to get on school on time!"

_Please don't worry! _

"Hey! Anzu, Yugi!" Jounouchi screams,

_Why does he have to scream a mile away! _

"Hey Jounouchi!" Yugi says, running to Jounouchi and Honda

Anzu runs after him

"Well there here we better get going!" Anzu says

_Oh please let this day go well, there's the end of the year festival at our school! I have to stay calm! Please don't worry about me Yugi! _

**Ok, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Because of _****_possessed by the anime_****_ and _****_kobear91_****_ I will now continue to chapter 2, thank you for the reviews! I really happy because of it! Oh, this chapter may be longer than the first one, but hey who knows….lol _**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, but I do own the plot of this story. **

**Wait For Me- Chapter 2 **

_Ok, we are just walking to school, but why is Jounouchi and Honda have to be like kids, Yugi isn't like that though his sweet and nice, and…_

"Honda! Jounouchi! Look out!" Yugi screams as the head for the street they weren't looking

_omgash! Honda? Jounouchi, what happened? _Anzu was daydreaming

All of a sudden a hand grabs Jounouchi and Honda and pulls actually pushes them to the side, its Seto Kabia!

"hey! You didn't have to push me! You bastard!" Jounouchi screams as he rubs his back

Honda groans in the background. Seto ignoring Jounouchi, talks to Yugi

"Yugi are you ready?" Seto states calmly

_I wonder what Seto's talking about?_looks at Yugi _I don't think he even knows. _laughs to herself

"Kabia?" Yugi says with a confused look on his face

"For our speech at the end of the year?" Kabia says

"Oh that! Um…I was" Yugi says starching the back of his head

"Yugi's ready for that speech! We stand up all night doing it!" Anzu says, face reding

_Oh! My face is so hot! _

Yugi confused by Anzu saying this, then says "oh us I remember now!"

Kabia looked at Anzu then walks away! "Bye Yugi see you at school"

"that bastard should do that speech himself!" Jounouchi says under his breath

Honda laughs.

_Oh what jerks! XD_

"We better get to school!" Anzu says

"Yea guys Anzu right, we don't want to be late!" Yugi says looking at Anzu

_Am blushing oh no, Yugi please don't look at me like that, with your kind nice eyes_

**At School**

_Am so glad we weren't late! _

"Hey Guys" a boy with white hair says

_Bakura? He looks different XD _

"Hi Bakura" Anzu says

"Hi Bakura" Yugi says joyfully

_Yugi's always happy._

"You were almost late guys" Bakura says as he looks at Yugi

Uncomfortable by Bakura stare Yugi turns to go to his seat.

_Yugi are you ok? _

_**This was a page and half on my computer so, that was long to me. XD, I been using XD a lot because I final found out what it was! lol, my good friend told me wut it was, you have to tilt your left….lol **_

_**I know you think it sounds stupid, but hey, got to ask questions (even if they are stupid) to find out things **_

_**So how did you like this addition to this story? Please Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_kittyGOboom_****_ & _****_Yugisweetheart_****_ thank you for the reviews! Am I am very sorry for how long it took to post this! My computer is so messed up! Anyway let me continue with this story! This Chapter will be very short….._**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, but I do own the plot of this story. **

**Wait For Me- Chapter 3**

_I don't get it Yugi seems so quiet all of a sudden. What happened was it something I said….i hope it wasn't! _

_Well as I sit in class, staring at the clouds, I wonder what yugi is thinking, am I obsessed maybe I am, I think of him day and night, night and day, I wonder if I can write poetry _

"Anzu, What are you doing tonight" Yugi says

_I blink at yugi, he kinda surprised me_

"um, nothing really yugi, why what's wrong"

"well am on the festival committee, and I was wondering if you have any ideas….." Yugi says staring at his shoes

"Yugi, I would love to come by"

"tonight?" Yugi says loudly

"ok, tonight see ya!"

_I think Yugi is more nervous about this festival then I am…lol the day goes by fast. _

"Anzu you coming?"

_I wonder were Jou, and Honda is? I haven't seen them all day really, they probably were talking to me and I wasn't listening, am spacing out more often, then ever! _

"Am coming Yugi, um, were is Jou, and Honda?"

"um, Anzu they were here all day, they were our lab partners and we ate at lunch together, and they said that they had to leave early….." Yugi says with a surprised tone in his voice

"Oh, I didn't notice"

_I begin to blush I feel stupid all of the sudden! But I don't think Yugi cares, I really hope yugi and I will be something more than friends, by tonight I want him to think of me as a girlfriend… _

**_Ok that's all for now sorry it took so long to post this, I been so busy! Anyway I hope you enjoy I'll get the new chapter in as soon as I can! Thank you all that have review, I hope more reviews keep on coming. _**


End file.
